


Is It Lame to Be In A Cover Band in High School?

by Derry_Btch (Caticorn)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Stenbrough, Band Fic, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, F/M, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Modern Era, Reddie, Some angst, Stenbrough, bev ben and mike are straight, eventually, high school and college relationships, i think its gonna be really good, in the future, just go with it, lots of fluff, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, with eventual more in your face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caticorn/pseuds/Derry_Btch
Summary: The clown is defeated.So what are they going to do with their summer now?Mess around making shitty covers, that's what.Wait, they're actually not the bad. This could be fun.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	Is It Lame to Be In A Cover Band in High School?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic so your gonna have to bear with me a bit.
> 
> Timeline moved up to present. Evil shapeshifting demon shenanigans happened in 2016, the summer between middle school and high school for all characters. It's 2017 now.
> 
> Bev never moved, her aunt came to live with her, and Mike goes to school with everyone.
> 
> Just go with it ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of freshman year! The Losers are free for the summer.

Friday, June 13th, 2017

Bill glanced at the clock yet again, it read 2:50. Ten more minutes and then it would be summer. He sighed and scanned around the room for the millionth time in the last half an hour. It was English, his last period of the day. There was a fan oscillating back and forth in the corner by the door because it was an uncharacteristically hot day for Maine in early June. His attention turned to his teacher as she licked her finger and turned the page of her book. She had told the students to entertain themselves as long as they remained quiet, it’s not like she could try to teach them anything the last hour of the day before school let out for the summer, especially in a class of nineth graders who weren’t going to have any of the same teachers next year.

Bill was excited to be able to read whatever he wanted to read this summer, there were some books on his shelf that had begun gathering dust while he had been focusing on school assigned reading. However, he couldn’t decide if he was truly excited for the summer itself or not. Last summer had been… horrific to say the least. Bill tried not to think about those memories too much, but they had a way of creeping up on him. Sometimes he thought he saw a little boy in a yellow rain coat out of corner of his eye. A couple of times he found old missing posters blowing down the street. And worst of all he’d noticed strange behavioral ticks that him and his friends didn’t have before.

He shook his head trying to shake out the thoughts. As an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts Bill turned back to his sketchbook on the desk. That’s right, he has sketching Stan. His friends were Bill’s favorite drawing subjects. He took a certain pride in being able to perfectly capture people’s demeanors and seeing as he spent most of his time with the Losers Club, they were the perfect practice.

The desks in the English class seated two people. Bill and Stan had snagged one together and managed hold onto the spot whole year. Bill was lucky enough to have at least one Losers member in all his classes. He hoped that trend continued next year.

Stan was sitting very quietly flipping through a worn-out bird guide, the one he took with him everywhere, it had been a birthday gift from Bill several years ago. He had a stern, concentrated look painted on his face that Bill was having a hard time capturing. The eyebrows where all wrong.

Bill tilted his head back and forth trying to understand the correct curve. This caught Stan’s attention, his eyes moved from the book to meet Bill, and he raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Bill was about to tell him to go back to the way he was when the bell rung.

“Have a good summer,” their teacher called out to the kids and they began to leave, she didn’t even look up from her book.

_Whatever._ Bill thought in response. Adults in Derry were just as clueless as ever.

Everyone in the class franticly swiped items off their desks and slung backpacks over their shoulders, attempting to get out of the building as soon as humanly possible. Bill tucked his pencil behind his ear and Stan clutched his book to his chest as they got caught up in the throngs of students heading to the front of the school. The Losers had claimed a spot out front by the bike racks with a picnic bench, and under a tree that they met at for lunch and after school. By the time the pair could see the tree the rest of the gang was already there, Ben was chatting with Mike while pointing to a piece of paper, no doubt planning upgrades to the clubhouse and Bev was blowing out a cloud of smoke which Eddie quickly waved away. He appeared to be getting ready to chastise her for smoking in his vicinity, pointing a finger at her, when Richie said something from perched up on the picnic table that distracted Eddie and made him angrier.

“You think that’s fucking funny Rich? Huh?” Eddie almost screamed, spinning around to address Richie. That was the only bit of the conversation Bill could here before Mike pipped up.

“Big Bill incoming,” he said, as he lumbered over to Bill holding out his hand and pulled him into a side hug. The group gathered a bit closer, surrounding Bill and Stan. Bev gave both boys a hug, giving Bill a swift kiss on the cheek as well.

“I g-guess w-we-we’re sophomores n-now,” Bill said looking around and smiling at everybody. He loved them all so much, seeing them all together made him very happy.

“Yeah, did anyone learn anything?” Stan sarcastically asked the group.

“Hell, no Stanny!” Richard yelled, jumping up from the table to sling his arm around Stan’s neck. Stan responded with a flick to Richie’s forehead which Richie gleefully tried to return but Stan sidestepped causing Richie to falter, but he composed himself easily, “Fuck freshman year! Being the butt of all the jokes and teasing sucked!”

“Now you know how everyone else feels Rich,” Mike retorted. Richie opened his mouth, no doubt to yell something stupid in a stupid voice, but Bill interrupted him.

“S-s-s-so what are we doing t-t-to celebrate the s-s-start of s-summer?” He looked around to invite suggestions. The go to spot use to be the quarry or the barrens but they didn’t go there as much anymore… for obvious reasons.

“Game and movie night at mine!” Richie shouted. It was almost always the clubhouse, Bill’s house, or Richie’s house that they hung out at now-a-days. The Denbrough’s house was big and his family loved them all, but Richie had the whole basement to himself and parents that worked late, so it was easier to get away with stupid teenager shit. And of course, the clubhouse was a place that was all their own, but constantly in repair by their resident architect, handy-man duo, Ben and Mike.

“Seconded,” Bev said, lifting her cigarette in the air in a kind of affirmatory motion. Bill nodded, acknowledging her vote.

“I’m in,” Ben smiled. His crush on Bev had never faded, Bill had learned that fact at the exact same time that he learned that Ben had a crush on Bev at all.

Sometime over winter break, it was hard to remember the exact date, all the Losers had been over at Bill’s and Ben had pulled him aside to ask if anything had come of the kiss Bev and Bill shared at the end of the previous summer. Bill wished something had come of the kiss, but the truth was Beverly hadn’t even mentioned it after it happened. Since then the dust had settled and it didn’t seem worth asking about anymore. They’d settled into a comfortable friendship; Bill was most concerned about messing that up. Ben had then asked if Bill thought he had a shot with her. It was an awkward question for Bill to answer, he hadn’t even really thought of girls or who had a shot with who in months now. The truth was Ben was nice and smart, he had just as much of a shot as any of the rest of them, so that’s how he had answered the question.

Now Bill looked over to Mike, who nodded in approval. Eddie smiled, he loved game nights, so he wouldn’t say no. Bill finally turned to Stan. He shrugged while giving his answer, “Looks like we reached a decision, I’m not going to be the only one that say no,” He was still holding the bird guide to his chest.

“Ok, we-w-we’ll go h-h-home for a b-bit, get r-ready. Then h-head over,” Bill nodded to Richie.

“Around 5 should be fine, I’ll order pizza,” Richie announced to the rest of the group.

“See you all then,” Bev said with a smile. She let the stub of her cigarette fall to the ground and she stomped on it with her boot. She walked to the bike rack and reached for her bike; with one last wave she was off.

The others left over the next few minutes, Mike, then Ben, and Stan. Bill went for his bike and before he could ride away, he saw out of the corner of his eye Eddie reach for Richie’s elbow and ask him something.


End file.
